Notturno di Pioggia
by Glacier Emperor
Summary: One-Shot. 8027. Maldito Reborn, me fez vir até aqui a essa hora da noite! Está tudo tão escuro... espera, que luz é aquela vindo da sala de música? E justamente da sala que ele me forçou a vir!


_Notturno di pioggia_

Estava escuro. E frio. Tsuna não se surpreendeu ao se sentir assustado enquanto andavam pelos corredores desertos da escola Namimori. Olhando por cima do ombro a cada poucos segundos.

-"Aquele maldito Reborn! Me forçou a vir aqui, a essa hora, sem explicação nenhuma!" – pensa enquanto se lembra do ocorrido.

* * *

_Alguns minutos atrás, Casa dos Sawada_

-Tsu-kun! – fala Nana, sua cabeça aparecendo pelo vão da porta.

Tsuna se levanta rapidamente, deixa cair o pequeno _bovino_ que estava em seu colo, dormindo. Lambo acorda assustado e logo tem lágrimas no canto de seus olhos, enquanto murmura algo parecido com _baka-Tsuna_ e _tolere_.

-Sim?

-Já está ficando tarde, leve o Lambo-kun para tomar banho e vá se deitar, okay?

-Tudo bem – sorri para a mãe, antes que ela feche a porta.

O sorriso logo morre ao perceber a tarefa árdua que tinha pela frente. Suspira antes de se virar, a tempo de ver um histérico Lambo tirar uma bazuca de seu _afro_.

-Lambo! Não! – Grita antes de o quarto ser envolto numa fumaça rosa.

Cansado e molhado, Tsuna entra no seu quarto e desaba encostado na porta. Depois de esperar os cinco minutos da bazuca, tendo como companhia um Lambo adulto seminu, _Eu estava indo para o banho_, ainda tivera que dar banho na versão menor, que se encontrava agora dormindo pacificamente.

Suspirando novamente, abre os olhos para ver uma arma apontada para seu rosto. Grita, se jogando para o lado, ao mesmo tempo em que uma bala se cravava na madeira da porta.

-Continua deixando sua guarda aberta, dame-Tsuna – fala o bebê mafioso, enquanto coloca seu já transformando parceiro em seu chapéu – não aprendeu nada com as experiências anteriores?

-A única coisa que eu aprendi é que você é o tutor mais espartano do mundo, Reborn! – grita com o _arcobaleno_.

-É claro que sou, eles inventaram essa categoria em minha homenagem – responde, com o jovem _Vongola_ o encarando, abismado – mas eu não estou aqui para falar sobre isso. Anda, se vista e vá logo.

-O que? Ir para onde?

-Para a escola, quero que pegue alguma coisa para mim na sala de música.

-Reborn! Isso é ridículo! Você tem noção de que horas são? E que pedido mais vago é esse? Como se eu fos... – o resto da frase morre em sua boca ao ver novamente uma arma apontada para seu rosto.

-Você dizia alguma coisa, dame-Tsuna?

-N-Não.

-Ótimo, então trate de ir logo e quando voltar não me acorde, ao menos que deseje continuar vivendo. – Encerra com um sorriso sinistro.

* * *

Então lá estava Tsuna, andando pelos corredores de sua escola, atendendo ao pedido de seu tutor mafioso. Ainda olhando para trás de vez em quando, dobra o corredor.

O corredor se estende a sua frente, iluminado fracamente pela luz do luar. Todas as salas em completa escuridão, com exceção da última, a sala de música, por onde se via um pequeno feixe de luz por baixo da porta.

Ele se arrepia e pensa em ir embora, mas o pensamento da punição que receberia se chegasse sem o que Reborn queria é mais assustador do que qualquer coisa que possa existir no fundo do corredor. Engolindo a seco, ele invoca o pouco de coragem que lhe resta e começa a andar. O medo faz com que olhe para trás mais constantemente. Seus passos ecoam na escola deserta. Ele se aproxima da porta e se prepara para abri-la quando a mesma é aberta repentinamente.

Gritando, Tsuna cobre a rosto com os braços e cai sentando.

-Por favor, não me mate! Por favor!

Caído e implorando por sua vida, ele ouve duas vozes conhecidas exclamando ao mesmo tempo:

-Tsuna?

-_Decimo_?  
Tsuna, com o coração batendo rapidamente no peito, afasta lentamente os braços do rosto e encara as duas pessoas a sua frente.

-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?

* * *

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Tsuna pergunta, sentado dentro da sala com seus dois guardiões, um pouco mais calmo.

Mesmo se sentido um pouco tonto e que seu coração ainda batesse descompassado dentro de seu peito, foi capaz de perceber a troca de olhares entre seus guardiões, troca de olhares _muito_ suspeita.

-Nada demais, Tsuna – responde Yamamoto depois de alguns segundos, sorrindo relaxado como sempre – só resolvendo alguns assuntos pendentes.

-Assuntos pendentes? – olha desconfiado para o moreno, antes de se virar para Hayato – é isso mesmo, Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera sente seu corpo inteiro ficar tenso, evitando o olhar do seu precioso _decimo_ responde hesitante:

-É c-claro que s-sim _decimo_, o que mais poderia ser? N-não é como se eu estivesse escondendo alguma c-coisa de você, eu não seria capaz d-disso, n-nunca!

Tsuna encara desconfiado seu guardião da tempestade, não acreditando em uma palavra que saia de sua boca.

-Gokudera-kun, você quer me contar alguma coisa?

-É claro que não, Tsuna – interfere Yamamoto – o que ele teria para cont... - Takeshi é interrompido por Gokudera se ajoelhando aos pés de Tsuna, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Por favor, me perdoe _decimo_! – implora – esse maníaco por baseball me pediu por ajuda, eu não queria ter que esconder alguma coisa de você! Ele pediu que eu lhe ensina-se como tocar piano, para que ele pudesse te fazer uma surpresa, portanto eu não pude negar!

Tsuna não tem tempo de absorver as informações e muito menos de formula uma resposta quando o italiano se levanta e passa em disparada pela porta, ainda de desculpando. Um silêncio cai sobre a sala, enquanto seus dois ocupantes encaram a porta pela qual um histérico Gokudera tinha passado.

Balançando a cabeça, tentando se recuperar da cena que tinha presenciando, Tsuna olha para Yamamoto, que evita se olhar.

-Yamamoto... – começa hesitante – do que ele estava falando?

Yamamoto ri nervosamente e coça a cabeça antes de encarar Tsuna.

-O que ele falou é verdade. Eu pedi para que ele me ensina-se como tocar piano.

-Por quê? E por que todo esse segredo? Eu não podia saber, ou melhor, não era para eu saber? – pergunta um pouco magoado.

-Era para ser uma surpresa... – Yamamoto cora levemente – Eu ouvi você, a Sasagawa e a Haru conversando, e você disse que gosta de piano e gostaria que alguém fizesse uma musica para você, então eu pensei que se o Gokudera me ajuda-se, eu consegui-se fazer alguma coisa para você.

-Eu entendi isso, mas Yamamoto, eu não entendi por que você se importou com isso, foi só uma coisa que eu falei numa conversa.

-Eu sei disso, mas pareceu que era importante para você, então eu resolvi tentar. Eu tenho treinado com o Gokudera toda a semana depois do treino de baseball já faz um mês.

Yamamoto se levanta e puxa Tsuna pela mão. Ele leva os dois até o piano no canto da sala e se senta com Tsuna ao seu lado.

-Eu não só muito bom nisso, como o Gokudera fazia questão de destacar, mas eu consegui, com a ajuda dele, é claro, fazer essa música para você.

Tsuna olhou para a partitura, enquanto Yamamoto estalava os dedos.

-_Notturno di pioggia_?

-É o nome – Takeshi respondeu – pelo que o Gokudera disse, significa _Noturno da Chuva_ em italiano.

-Noturno?

-É. É uma composição de piano com inspiração na noite. No meu caso, inspiração no _céu_ à noite.

Yamamoto sorriu para Tsuna antes que seus dedos começassem a apertar as teclas, um pouco sem jeito no começo, mas ganhando mais confiança lentamente.

Tsuna olhava encantado enquanto os dedos de Yamamoto se moviam pelas teclas. A melodia começava rápida, como o começo da chuva e ia ficando mais lenta aos poucos, como se a chuva estivesse parando, deixando o céu noturno aparecer entre as nuvens. Era a coisa mais bonita que ele tinha ouvindo e mesmo quando as últimas notas se perderam no ar ele ainda podia ouvir com clareza a música. _Sua_ música.

-Tsuna? – Takeshi pergunta suavemente, pondo sua mão no ombro do menor.

O jovem _Vongola_ se vira e olha para seu guardião.

-Yamamoto... – seca os olhos rapidamente – é linda...

-Ainda bem que você gostou, é pra você, afinal. – responde com um sorriso largo.

-Mas por que para mim? Logo eu, eu sou inútil, você sabe disso, não me chamam de dame-Tsuna por nada. Eu não sou bom em esporte como você ou inteligente com o Gokudera. Eu não sou ninguém e mesmo assim você fez isso tudo por mim... Por quê?

-Por quê? Não é obvio? Tsuna, foi você que me mostrou que baseball não é única coisa na minha vida quando eu estava no telhado, quase pulando. Foi você que me mostrou que alguém nessa escola se preocupava comigo, não por eu ser o astro do baseball – Takeshi aproxima seu rosto do de Tsuna, colando suas testas – você me deu um propósito na vida, algo muito mais importante que o baseball. Eu gosto de brincar de máfia com você, eu gosto de te ver sorrir, eu gosto de estar com você, eu gosto de _você_, e você acha que não valeu a pena todo esse esforço para poder te dar essa música? Você é a única pessoa que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

-Yamamoto... – sussurrou, antes de ter seus lábios cobertos pelo outro.

Na casa dos Sawada, dormindo pacificamente com Leon, era possível ver o sorriso de satisfação no rosto do _arcobaleno_.

* * *

N/A: A ideia para essa fic surgiu numa noite mal-dormida e regada a café com muuuito açúcar, ou seja, se estiver muito absurda, a culpa é do café, não minha! Mas mesmo que a ideia tenha surgido, o que me fez escrever mesmo foi a completa falta de fics 8027 em português. Fala sério gente, cadê o amor por YamaTsuna? Então eu resolvi escrever esse plot absurdo, e bom, aí está minha primeira experiência nesse fandom(pra ser sincero, em qualquer fandom), então, se alguem ler a fic, deixe reviews, nem que seja pra dizer que está uma merda.

Ps: Minhas noções de grámatica são pessímas, portanto se alguem perceber algum deslize da minha parte em relação a isso avise que eu concerto.

Ps²:Eu não sei _absolutamente_ nada de música, nem o Do Re Mi eu sei, ou seja todas as informações em relação a isso foram tiradas da internet(_cofwikipediacof)_, se alguem perceber alguma informação errada, de um toque, por favor.

Obrigado por que leu!

Glacier


End file.
